<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小笨蛋 by fengdianyishi23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905330">小笨蛋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengdianyishi23333/pseuds/fengdianyishi23333'>fengdianyishi23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, GB - Freeform, 女A男O, 第四爱 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengdianyishi23333/pseuds/fengdianyishi23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>女a男o，霸道总裁女主x外软内刚年下小奶狗，强攻弱受<br/>本章涉及：突发的419+醉酒+微强制</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 低级错误</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>女a男o，霸道总裁女主x外软内刚年下小奶狗，强攻弱受<br/>本章涉及：突发的419+醉酒+微强制</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>
骆竟坐在阳台上抽烟。</p><p>1<br/>
10月初的风带着刺，凉飕飕地吹，骆竟的半边脸颊都在隐隐作痛。尼古丁是冲动过后的一剂良药，把她脑袋熏个晕晕乎乎、思绪也堵成水泄不通。<br/>
嗓子燥得冒了火星。骆竟终于抽不动了，喝了一口风咽进肚里冲散满口刺鼻的尼古丁味。烟头悄无声息给掐灭在阳台栏杆上。<br/>
弯下腰，一手撑了突突跳的太阳穴。刘海乱糟糟地铺在眼皮上，难受，扎得慌。<br/>
“不该啊……不该啊……”蓦然她听见自己的呢喃，沙哑得不成样子。</p><p>的确不该。<br/>
低级错误，她原以为自己这辈子都不可能犯的低级错误——就在一刻钟以前，她把严深给办了。<br/>
字面意义上的，办了。<br/>
按在里屋那张双人床上办的。</p><p>大概办了……三次？还是四次？<br/>
眼下纠结这种事显然没有任何意义。毕竟多一次少一次都改变不了事实——这就是一场突发的419，起因是她没能控制住下半身。<br/>
骆竟今年二十九岁，混在上游社交圈里一众父辈年纪的老油条之间她显得分外年轻，按说还是剃头挑子一头热的年纪，然而父母的相继早去催熟了她的心性，毕竟年方十八便要早早接手大半个骆家。而时至今日已锻炼十一年有余，人也聪敏，论手段老辣当然不会逊色于谁。<br/>
再不济，也得有待寻常物欲如过眼云烟的胸怀，毕竟她也是开过眼界见过大世面的。<br/>
就，她以为是这样。</p><p>可惜她见过的大世面全喂了狗。<br/>
——就在她狠狠操进严深里面那一瞬间。</p><p>2<br/>
严深是个omega，比她小十岁，去年才成年，四舍五入她骆竟就是卡着点儿日了个还在长身体的孩子。<br/>
这还是人吗？这也配当人？！<br/>
作为一个家教良好的alpha，骆竟靠在阳台上谴责了自己半个晚上。<br/>
剩下的半个晚上拿来回味刚才的放纵。</p><p>思维一不小心就跑偏了。没有任何办法。<br/>
这个年纪的alpha大多早已不是个雏儿，骆竟自然不例外，抱着试试看的态度交往过三四任热情的情人，每一任都上过本垒，却也是发乎情止乎礼、克制得不成样子。<br/>
原以为自己是alpha里的性冷淡。然而现在让砸蒙了脑袋的桃花打了脸。她的浅尝辄止并非出于天生与众不同。<br/>
而是压根不曾食髓知味。<br/>
骆竟管严深叫“孩子”，也只是相对她自己的二十九岁来讲。<br/>
严深个子不算太高、乍看之下像个毛都没长齐的高中生，其实只是因为老爱驼背，七八分魅力又全让一副厚重的黑框眼镜遮了去。<br/>
哦，还有那身肥大到扫兴的外套长裤——他所有衣服都是二手的，倒是比市场价便宜几倍、韧性也都不错，就是没一件合身，没一件看得过去，深的洗到近乎褪色、浅的让深的染个乱七八糟……穿着还不如套层麻袋。<br/>
于是那身行头几小时前统统由她亲手剥了。<br/>
冲动到了气头上的alpha手心冒汗、力道也没轻没重，平日里的矜持和架子丢得干干净净，权拿那身土气的格子衬衫当了个碍事的假想敌，一双漂亮却鲁莽的手伸出去直接一通乱扯给它撕得七零八落，不堪一击的一两颗塑料扣子直接给远远儿地甩下了床去。<br/>
于是顷刻间视线都让年轻而白皙的肉体填满了。这着实让骆竟恍惚了片刻，再缓过神来腿间的帐篷已经支得亢奋。<br/>
以前怎么都不知道，这小子脱了衣服的样子比穿着好看多了。<br/>
年轻omega的身形发育得很健康，并非她想象中那般干瘪瘦弱，虽然的确没什么赘肉但其余都和她预料的模样相反，腰腹、肌理……处处皆透着韧性，宽肩窄腰长腿、身材比例更是无可挑剔。这一分那一毫，尽数正面朝上于洁白的床单中央摊开，乖顺而完整、暴露给了alpha那双闪烁着渴求的泛红的眼。<br/>
虽然她十几岁就认识严深了，但论如此知根知底，这是第一次。<br/>
想由衷赞叹严深漂亮，也是第一次。</p><p>3<br/>
象征性探了一根手指进去。当然是象征性的。年轻的omega在酒精的作用下被刺激得直接发了情，插手指只是保险起见的扩张和试探，毕竟光是看他留在床单那一小滩水就猜得出来，前戏都是多余的。<br/>
就着清液的润滑，食指轻而易举没到了第二个指节，紧致滑嫩的触感自四面八方而来将她包裹、无声地诉说着omega的渴求。指尖抽出的瞬间穴口的软肉也恋恋不舍地翻出来片刻，在骆竟勾连着银丝的指尖开出一朵嫩红的花。<br/>
“唔嗯……”<br/>
异物突兀的探入和撤出，让不省人事的严深低低呜咽了一声，带着鼻音和微微的颤。意识早已成了一团乱麻，年轻的omega此时做的一切都完全在靠本能，包括腰肢轻微的扭动和双腿骤然的并拢，仿佛这样形同虚设的防线真能裆下箭在弦上的骆竟。</p><p>“啧，真不乖。”<br/>
很巧，这个时候骆竟也在凭本能行事。<br/>
事实上她的理智早蒸发得差不多了——就在刚才严深迷迷糊糊抬起一只手勾住她的腕子、微微启齿道“别走、不要走”的时候。<br/>
此前空气中弥散的omega信息素的甜美气息已经让她难以冷静。她发一百个誓，她一开始真的只是想把这个小醉鬼安顿好就离开的。<br/>
哪怕帮小醉鬼脱掉衣服的时候、擦拭身体的时候，还有小醉鬼的信息素直往她脑门上漫的时候，都是……<br/>
好吧，她没什么发誓的底气。<br/>
不管过程如何，结局都是她把严深摁在床上操了个通透。<br/>
那可是严深，和她低头不见抬头见将近十年的邻家弟弟严深。如果骆竟足够清醒的话，冲着他小时候喊过的那些“姐姐”，她也该及时止损去找抑制剂，而不是趁人之危。<br/>
可惜她一点也不清醒。<br/>
“别走，想……想要……”严深也并不需要她清醒。<br/>
Alpha到底是端不住平日里大小姐的优雅作派，双手扣紧青年一双膝盖将他牢牢固定在床上。<br/>
走不开了。<br/>
他想要，她正好也想给了。干柴遇了烈火，能有什么办法。</p><p>骆竟不得不承认，以前对严深的看法原来都是错的，单觉得严深长得端正秀气、脸上也没什么表情、乌黑的瞳打扮都藏在镜片和睫毛后头，看着像只专心发呆的小动物。<br/>
讨喜倒是讨喜，可就是因为太纯良，倒也不会激起人的邪念。<br/>
不会激起邪念……<br/>
女人舌尖伸出来、像是即将捕猎的蛇，舔了舔干燥的下唇，使了点力气按着严深的膝盖、将他双腿折在身体两侧，按着青年的胯部、那膨胀的欲望“叱”一下便挺了个脑袋进去。<br/>
……不会个屁。</p><p>4<br/>
“哈啊、呃——”<br/>
迷蒙之间整个身体仿佛被什么巨物撑开，伞状顶端的侵入让严深脑袋一歪，原本无力的手指条件反射似的绷紧一秒、抓住了身下的床单，仅一瞬间又脱了力；呻吟绵软而局促在骆竟胸口轻轻一挠，混杂着声声凌乱的喘息。<br/>
其实用不着撩拨，骆竟暴起青筋的欲物早已膨胀成了傲人的尺寸，偏偏严深的身体向来未经开发、紧致又青涩，前戏又做得敷衍了事，显然并不能适应大开大合的抽插；线条笔直流畅的双腿中间藏匿的小穴更是稚嫩到与整个带着韧性身形都不相称，好像稍稍多用几分力气就会操坏一般。<br/>
尽管有清液的润滑，可骆竟的挺入还是费了好一番工夫。至于完全没入的瞬间，她已经耗尽了近乎所有的耐心。<br/>
急躁的alpha彻底没了什么怜香惜玉的心情，只顾着贪恋湿润柔滑的肉壁牢牢附着在欲物之上绵密紧致且柔软的触感。而那肉壁吸得越紧，骆竟越是兴奋，浑身的细胞都在燃烧、蒸腾，就像严深的身体也在同样热情地欢迎着她。<br/>
混乱的躁动之间，女人徒劳披在肩头的大衣终于脱落在地，紧随其后的还有她的丝巾、衬衫、长裤……诸多碍事的物事。除了脚上一双高筒皮靴，还有胸口半挂着的蕾丝bra，女人已经和严深一样，不着寸缕。<br/>
骆竟俯下身、匍匐在青年覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的胸口，双手掐着青年的膝盖窝、几乎要将他钉在床上，耸动着劲瘦的腰肢、贪得无厌地冲撞，撞大运一般摩擦着严深不知藏在何处的敏感点，齿关也在他胸口放肆地啃咬，浑身每一处都动用了最大的力量，仿佛存心要将身下的omega吃到不剩骨头。<br/>
严深平日里很宅不爱动换、原本的肤色自然苍白到是近乎无趣，眼下被操得泛起微红之后难得多了些许喜人的风情，杂乱无章的吻痕更是锦上添花，这儿一点那儿一串、淫靡地点缀上去。<br/>
似乎除了妖娆以外，再也没有更合适的词汇来形容。<br/>
“不……不要……嗯呜——”<br/>
醉酒让严深无法勃起，但瘫软的性器顶端还是伴随着腿间穴口一道冒出了晶莹的清液。<br/>
疼痛和快感的双重夹击让严深眼角渗出大颗大颗的泪珠，嘴上含糊地拒绝着，无助地扭动两下身体、却并没有换来骆竟的收敛。<br/>
恰恰相反，骆竟短暂抽离带出“咕唧”一阵响亮的水声，转而又将严深的身体翻了个面、精致的肩胛骨和腰线一齐朝上。<br/>
随手抓了一个枕头垫在严深腹下使他的浑圆臀部高高翘起，就着跪趴的姿势，骆竟抱着青年的腰肢更深更狠地c了进去。<br/>
“……不要了？”<br/>
被操得近乎高潮的青年还在呜咽，颤抖着往前蹭了一两寸，被女人按着胯狠狠拖回来一发深顶，彻底断送了他那一星半点逃离的心思。<br/>
存心惩罚严深的不专心和逃避一般，骆竟一个发狠咬住了青年的耳廓，逼得严深“嗯唔”一声缩紧了肩膀，齿关才终于松懈，取而代之的是牙印上游走片刻的柔软唇舌。<br/>
“刚刚要我别走的……也是你。”</p><p>5<br/>
骆竟做得快要上瘾，甚至怀疑她可以摁着严深一直要他要到后半夜。<br/>
直到严深半途晕过去、除了细碎的带着哭腔的呼吸以外再没有旁的动静、怎么也搡不醒，骆竟这才后知后觉地止了动作。<br/>
看着严深一身凌乱痕迹、那么狼狈地躺在自己身下，女人心脏倏地悬了一悬。<br/>
色令智昏的游戏终于堪堪刹住了车，虽然似乎为时已晚。<br/>
“完蛋。”<br/>
骆竟跪在床上，最原始的本能渐渐退了潮，大脑进入生无可恋的贤者时间。<br/>
“……我这是干了什么混蛋事。”</p><p>骆家的竞争对手如果有机会看到的话一定会喜闻乐见——一向冷静自恃的小骆总眉头微皱、匆匆抹了一把额头上沁出的汗珠，将重归冷静的欲物撤出身下青年的腿间，给青年胡乱掖好被子后捡起散落一地的衣服草草披上，揉着一团乱麻的头发冲上阳台去了。</p><p>骆竟不知道她要花多久才能消化这个事实——<br/>
刚才床上那个喘息着呜咽着求她别干了的尤物，和她认识十几年的寡淡孤僻好学生，真的是同一个人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 孽缘不浅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>女a男o，温柔型霸道总裁x外软内刚年下小奶狗<br/>典型强攻弱受，不喜勿入<br/>本章涉及：下药+差点被坏学姐qj的男主+女主英雄救美+受方主动</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>
她是不是说过来着？<br/>
她二十出头就见过小小一团的严深了。</p><p>1<br/>
严格论起来，骆家跟严家往上倒一辈是过命的交情。<br/>
生前的骆父，二十多岁就被骆老太扔进大西北的部队历练。而和骆父当年有过过命交情的老班长，毫不意外地，是严深他爸。<br/>
又过了一年俩人都退役了，交情依然深厚，好景却不长。离开部队没几年，老班长就没了——一场车祸，一个分崩离析的家。<br/>
留下来的严家小孩没人想管，也没人能管。除了骆父。<br/>
小孩家里倒是有个舅舅，酒鬼一个，还不如没有。于是骆父每半个月都派人跨省给他送吃的和衣服，等小孩上了高中就顺道承包了他的学费，他自知这份关怀是他能为老班长做的全部。<br/>
跑腿的人，包括但不限于骆父的助理、骆家司机、骆家保姆……还有骆竟。<br/>
严家位于滨海的一座小渔村。那个夏天恰逢骆竟去海边做实地考察作业，于是不咸不淡应下来这份差事。<br/>
这一应，可了不得。</p><p>那时候的骆竟当然想不到，当年在破败的严家门口遇见的男孩，若干年后的某个深夜会被她用力摁着、钉着——<br/>
狠狠地、一下一下地往最深里操。</p><p>2<br/>
记事以来便不曾出现过的母亲，猝不及防英年早逝的父亲……噩耗之后又战战兢兢挣扎了多少个年头，严深心里太过清楚。<br/>
十年。<br/>
他早已习惯，小心翼翼地过活嘛。<br/>
大不了比别人苦些累些。<br/>
早点成熟起来，也不是坏事，不是吗？</p><p>舅舅那一身刺鼻腥臭的酒气，比他自己的信息素还令他熟稔。也总会无形中提醒他，你不该做一个天真无忧的小孩子，没有资格，也没有机会。<br/>
那是他唯一的亲人，他不能逃——虽然他也不知道该逃去哪里。<br/>
从十三岁开始就是这样了，替无能的舅舅包办了鬼混之外的一切，做饭洗衣、收拾一团糟的房间、深夜把烂醉如泥的舅舅背回家，不能哭、不能闹、不能撒娇……甚至没有闲心去直面自己的欲望。<br/>
久而久之，“没有闲心”变成了“没有勇气”。<br/>
青春期以来的每一次发情，都是靠小卖部十元一支的注射型劣质抑制剂撑过去的。<br/>
长年累月的过度压抑，只会换来加倍的副作用反弹，这是书上说的。可除了压抑，他没有任何办法。一个alpha的标记，会让他得到更多，还是失去更多？不知道，赌不起。<br/>
他害怕alpha。也害怕beta。甚至害怕同为omega的同类。更准确地讲，他害怕自己那一米三分地之外的一切。无论何时都是如此，只是发情期让恐惧的色彩更深了几分。<br/>
越是恐慌，越是难受。身体和精神都是。充盈整个下身的胀痛泡在温水里能勉强纾解，笨拙的双手会凭着本能朝着腿间摸索过去，毫无节奏地或是套弄、或是探入……可情绪的波动仍然是一道过不去的坎。<br/>
很孤独，想哭，想被抱着。<br/>
无数次被渐渐下滑的水温冻到打颤、可纠缠的疼痛让他挪不动步伐使不上力气，下意识把手臂交叠着环在胸口、泛红的膝盖也并得极紧，朦胧之间总忍不住幻想被这么一双更加温暖的手臂抱着，而手臂的主人，一定比他坚强、比他温暖、比他……<br/>
然后他醒了。<br/>
——不知过了多久。<br/>
周围只有他自己。还有一浴缸凉透的水。</p><p>3<br/>
撇去发情期近乎失控的情绪波动不谈，严深其实很喜欢两点一线的生活。一成不变的机械节奏把他牢牢禁锢在虚假的充实之中。停下来会焦虑，跟上去会窒息，然而他永远会选择后者，窒息能给他心安，而焦虑什么都给不了。<br/>
就算那是麻木的错觉也没关系。<br/>
从遥远的那个骆家寄来的恩惠是他记忆中为数不多温暖的部分，他不会再奢求更多的善意，甚至在心里暗暗记下了账目、总有一天会还上的。<br/>
这样小心翼翼过一辈子，给舅舅养老送终，这是他最大的愿望。</p><p>可惜有人不愿给他这个机会。</p><p>4<br/>
上了大学之后就开始在学校附近的咖啡厅打工、给酒桌上欠一屁股赌债的舅舅填窟窿，却不知道为什么就被大三的何媛学姐盯上了。<br/>
何媛其人，受学校重点观察的问题学生，曾经因为打架斗殴被通报批评还停了一个月的课，建校近百年史无前例，以至于严深这种几乎不关心窗外事的闷葫芦都知道她的大名。<br/>
严深发誓，他从未肖想跟何媛产生任何交集。<br/>
原本只是低着头专心擦拭杯子，骤然让耳畔一声巨响打断了注意力，杯子险些滑落在地。一抬头就见傍晚原本一篇安宁的咖啡厅里不知何时多了一个何媛，还有她身边如影随形的几个人高马大的跟班。<br/>
桌子给掀翻了，玻璃花瓶七零八落碎在地上。何媛一脚踩着椅子边缘、吓白了椅子上瑟缩的高中生客人的脸。<br/>
那高中生是个身形单薄的怯生生小姑娘，beta，或者还未分化，双手拘谨地死捏着裤腿，和恣意嚣张的何媛对比鲜明。严深只是瞥了她一眼，慢慢地就看呆了。<br/>
恍惚间他怀疑他看到的是另一个自己。</p><p>于是直到被一只有力的大手掐住了后颈，严深才后知后觉地缓过神来。<br/>
身侧让几个跟班堵得水泄不通。眼前是何媛的脸，放大的、绽开一个戏谑的笑。Alpha信息素的气味让她两腿打颤。<br/>
“看什么看？”<br/>
“没……”嘴上犹豫，然而行动上却保持脊梁的直挺，和踩着高跟的何媛能完全平视。<br/>
“你，想救她？”<br/>
严深性子里磨出来的呆板和钝感让他花了好一番工夫才思索出答案——又或许并非是经了思索，而是蓄力已久却完全没有过脑子的冲动。<br/>
“……嗯。”<br/>
把救那个高中生的念头当成了自救的心灵寄托，当成唯一的救命稻草。似乎完全不知道会把自己给搭进去。<br/>
“啧啧啧……”何媛垂下眼睛摇了摇头、抬起一边的眉毛，手一扬招呼身边的跟班往离她最近的那支高脚杯里倒了满满一捧烈酒。<br/>
何媛玩味地笑着端起酒杯，知道严深无处可逃，放心地将冰冷的杯沿抵上青年泛白的下唇。</p><p>“敢把这个喝了，我就放过她。”</p><p>5<br/>
几乎是被掐着脖子灌下了那杯酒。然而严深自始至终只是温顺地被扣着脖子，只有让刀子一样的酒呛到喉咙才会<br/>
一饮而尽的瞬间，醉意如黑云压城侵袭了大脑，手脚只一瞬间就被抽光了力气。<br/>
依稀听见远处传来那女孩一声低低的惊呼。紧接着眼前一黑。<br/>
再之后的事，他统统不记得了。</p><p>那酒，除了高到吓人的度数，还溶进去很多有意思的东西。比如omega的催情剂。<br/>
本来是用在那beta高中生身上的<br/>
像条麻袋一样被不知道什么人拖拽着走出去好远，最后让何媛扔在了就近一家小旅馆的客房双人床上。<br/>
骤然袭来的闷痛，即便不省人事也难忍一声呜咽。<br/>
脚步声大都远去了，耳畔只剩下女人急躁的呼吸声。窸窣之间，身体被完全展开摊平，裤带也解了，四角裤之下可怜的欲望微微抬头、却因为酒精的作用只能这样半勃不勃。<br/>
任人鱼肉的模样。<br/>
脑海里混沌一片，根本已然忘记了恐惧和疑惑。只两三秒的工夫上身又凌了空，像是被谁的手臂捞了起来、扶着肩膀摆成了跪在床上的姿势。<br/>
那只手转而饶到了他脑后、用力抓着他的后脑勺，然而在一个又烫又硬的物事贴紧下唇的瞬间，一阵急促的“哐哐”动静打扰了这份荒唐。<br/>
那只手骤然抽离，失了支柱的青年无力地倒回了床上。然而这时候催情剂才开始生效而已，于是从前发情期的恐惧翻了倍地朝他袭来。<br/>
艰难地将眼皮撑开一条缝，迷蒙间看到的却不是何媛。<br/>
是一个更加温柔的轮廓。那人一只手抓在床沿，俯下身来，温热的气息扑打在他的鼻尖。<br/>
“她、她没有对你怎么样吧？用不用我去找抑制剂？”<br/>
……<br/>
苦咖啡味的信息素与此同时将他整个人笼罩，身体缓缓滑入热到滚烫的幻觉。<br/>
骆竟。</p><p>6<br/>
语无伦次、完全凭着本能在呢喃——不要抑制剂，不要。<br/>
不知道为什么，骆竟是个例外，能让他放下一身戒备甘愿露出柔软内里。发情期对所有人搞搞竖起的壁垒，独独遇了骆竟就坍得一塌糊涂。<br/>
很奇怪，他一直以为自己只拿她当熟人家的姐姐、一个温柔的好人，仅此而已。可几乎每一端有关发情的记忆中，一片迷乱之间总会突兀且迅疾地闪过她的面容。<br/>
那可是骆竟。骆家的大小姐骆竟、骆氏集团的唯一继承人骆竟、各种意义上都和他差着十万八千里的骆竟……<br/>
然而没有一丝念想叫停他。只有手指拼尽全力紧紧勾着骆竟的腕子，疯狂地诉说着饥渴与孤独，直到很久很久以后她终于紧紧回握，与此同时身体越压越低，终于胸口和他的都贴在一起。<br/>
随之一同落下的，还有alpha炽热的吻。<br/>
飘荡的魂，终于降落。</p><p>Alpha的给予，一旦开了头，便难以罢休。<br/>
直到严深被翻来覆去抽插到呻吟都含了哭腔、最后昏昏沉沉地睡过去，这一夜荒唐，才是终于落幕。</p><p>7<br/>
被近乎填满的omega，堪堪坠入黑甜。<br/>
就算是一场梦也好。酒精和药物的作用让他疯狂到不计代价，如此罔顾后果地留下骆竟，只是为了紧紧握住那份转瞬即逝的温暖。<br/>
哪怕被灼伤、被烧得片甲不留，也无所谓。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>